The present invention relates to an expanded carbon fiber product and a composite using the same.
A vapor grown carbon fiber generally has a structure in which hexagonal carbon layers are stacked concentrically.
Expanded graphite in which the gaps between graphite layers are increased is known and used for various types of applications.
However, since the hexagonal carbon layers are stacked concentrically in the vapor grown carbon fiber, the edges of each layer are exposed only on opposite ends of the fiber.
Therefore, it is difficult to cause sulfuric acid or the like to be introduced between the hexagonal carbon layers of the above carbon fiber, thereby making it difficult to form a structure similar to that of expanded graphite.